Old School
by Ink11
Summary: A collection of random Tiva scenes, by me! Mostly centered around my thoughts on Tony. Give it a try, will ya? Rating may change.
1. Discovering Tony

"So," McGee started, setting his glass down. "What's up with you and Ziva?"

Tony snorted. "What makes you think there's something up?" He looked away, smirking.

"Everyone thinks there is, you know," McGee answered slyly. He felt pretty cocky now that he had something to hold against Tony.

"Ha. That's what I thought," Tony's smirk grew into a full blown grin, and he downed another shot. "You couldn't come to that conclusion yourself even if you asked God for help," He paused a minute while McGee stared at him indignantly.

"I guess I'm being kind of obvious, huh?" His speech was slurred a little.

McGee was a little shocked. Even alcohol couldn't get much out of a secret-burier like Tony.

"Well, I mean, your colleagues are trained investigators. I guess you couldn't hide it for that long," McGee said, trying not to set off an alarm in Tony's head, trying to play along.

"Yea… This reminds me of that one movie, what was it called…" Tony tapped his fingers on the table.

Tim was pleased. Tony seemed to be genuinely opening up to him. What a rare spectacle. Of course Tony was right, he would've been completely clueless if it hadn't been for Abby…

_Flashback . Abby's lab is dark, her machines are peaceful. The team, including Tony, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Jimmy and Ziva are playing cards on the floor._

_ "This reminds me of a time aboard the Ronald Reagan, in which my team at the time and I had been looking for a sailor who appeared to be hiding aboard the ship. Turns out he'd been hiding in the air vents playing cards with his buddy for the past four weeks!" Ducky chuckled and scanned his cards. He slapped them down on the table._

_ "Two aces and two queens. Give me your lot, ladies and gentlemen," Ducky said cheerfully. Tony let his head fall on the floor in agony._

_ "You know, I think I'll have to go home soon. Poker is not my strong point,"_

_ "What happened to 'I was the king of college poker'?" Ziva teased._

_ "Hey. That was a long time ago," Tony sniffed, and threw his cards into the pile Abby was expertly shuffling._

_ "Mm, and now you admit your age, Tony. Some investigator you are," She fluttered her eyelashes at him._

_ Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy grinned and looked away. McGee sat on his butt, not realizing what was going on._

_ Tony got to his feet and unrolled his black pinstripe sleeves. "Alright, I'm out of here. Nice playing with you all but Very Special Agent DiNozzo is going to need his beauty sleep,"_

_ "Ha. You most definitely do," Ziva cackled, and jumped up as well. "You're my ride, Tony," She reminded him. "See you all tomorrow,"_

_ Duck smiled at them as they left. "Ahh, young love," He sighed. He was sitting in a chair because of his old age. Now he got up. "It is time for me to be leaving as well. Good night, everyone,"_

_ "Night Ducky," _

_ "See you tomorrow, Doctor,"_

_ "Young love?"_

_Ducky was already gone. Abby chuckled._

_ "McGee, tell me you're not that clueless," Abby leaned towards him._

_ "About what?" McGee sputtered. "Are Ziva and Tony…"_

_ "No McGee, they are not sleeping together," Abby scolded. "They're in LOVE,"_

_ "What? Where is this coming from?" Tim sputtered._

_ "Isn't it obvious? They go home together at night and they watch movies together. It's pretty much a date," Jimmy said, amused._

_ "Yea, and they're always taking every chance to be together and tease each other," Abby said. "Have you ever seen Tony focus so much energy on a girl before?" she pointed out._

Tony in love, _McGee thought._

Now he glanced at his friend, his partner. That cocky, frat boy idiot he'd become fond of over the years, and in addition learned to respect for his skills as an investigator. Which, of course, were buried almost as deep as his feelings for Ziva.

There was a pause in conversation as McGee tried to fish out what to say next.

"So… that's it then? You have a thing for Ziva?" he finally blurted awkwardly.

Tony, to McGee's relief, grinned that DiNozzo grin. "Well, McGoo, I guess I do," he said quietly. "Hey! I rhymed,"

McGee laughed and tok a sip of his beer. "I think it's time for you to get home," he said, and when he gave Tony a once-over, he added, "While you can still walk,"

"Yea well," Tony mumbled.

McGee was about to get up when Tony spoke again. "I think I love her, Tim," Again McGee pondered what to say.

"Do you think I should tell Gibbs?"

"Jesus, Tony, you really are drunk," McGee chuckled. "No, I don't think that'd be the best idea," He said more gently. "Now come on, I'll give you a lift.


	2. The Exception

There he sat; the legend, the respected agent, the father, lover, or brother of everyone at his agency… so unaware of his wealth and status.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the infamous (or famous, depending on who you asked) Special NCIS Agent, watched the clock from his position at his desk. Tick… Tick… it seemed like each tick was an hour's worth, each movement of the thin, black hand was a day. Midnight hit NCIS.

He yawned and patted his side to insure the safety of his weapon. _Rule number _, _he thought_. Never lose your weapon. _

Gibbs's rules had few exceptions. Yes, he had broken some. So had his agents. Especially Tony. Lord, that boy was going to be the death of him someday. He ran a hand through his hair nervously.

He reached for his Styrofoam cup. _I should have a rule about coffee, _he pondered aimlessly. He laughed softly to himself and took a sip. He ran through his mental list. _Might as well clear out the cobwebs while I have the time…_

_ Took care of Duck's birthday present… Did the dishes… for once… Did I return that movie Tony made me get? I thought I did… _images suddenly flooded his head- images that made him nervous.

_Gibbs was parked outside Ziva's apartment. He was there dropping off a sweater she'd left at the office earlier that day. He jogged up the cement pathway to the door. Just as he was about to yank the glass door open and walk into the lobby, a reflection in the clear material hit him like a ton of bricks. _

_ He spun around. There it was, Tony's 1966 Ford Mustang. Gibbs's first reaction was confusion. Then compassion._

_ He laughed and shook his head. Of course. You would, wouldn't you, DiNozzo? _

That was years ago.

_Late one night, Gibbs returned to the office, having had forgotten his glasses earlier. _

_ He heard voices as the elevator doors opened. His two agents, his son and daughter, sat much too close for comfort in front of the TV that loomed over the bullpen. The credits rolled by. McGee was snoring in his chair, so for that reason Tony and Ziva whispered and laughed and teased each other, huddled even closer so they could hear one another. At least, that's how it would appear. _

It had been obvious to Gibbs from the beginning. They were just like him and Jenny. It made so much sense. So right, but so wrong. But even with his legendary agent status, Gibbs didn't realize how close they would get… how involved Tony would become. He'd never seen his agent so wrapped up in anyone- and he'd known Tony for nine years.

What to do. He couldn't destroy this, this thing they had- it took so much for people like Ziva and Tony to open up to anyone, to get outside their comfort zone. Then again, could he ever bend one of his rules? And an early one, at that. Number 12.

_Give them a chance, Jethro._ There she was again. Jenny was still in his head.

Gibbs sighed and leaned back in his chair, hands folded behind his head. _What to do…_ He smiled when he thought of their office banter. He'd do anything to make his Senior Field Agent as happy as he was around Ziva permanently. And Ziva deserved someone like Tony to rely on, especially when her family life was as difficult as it had been.

_What's it going to be, Jethro? Your children, or your rule? _


	3. Cornering

I cornered him in the hallway. It was late, the case was hard, and it was one of those rare moments in which Tony's fuse was lit.

You'd never think that Tony had emotions when you first met him, other than being aroused. He is always ready, always relaxed, always cracking jokes and letting things slide by like rain rolling off his back. This is who Tony is. Tony is the agent who keeps things from falling apart. Tony is the one who reminds all of us that it's not quite the end of the world. Yet. Gibbs may be the father of our team; but Tony is the big brother. The amazing, fiercely protective, brave older brother who lets nothing touch the ones he loves.

There is so much he holds back. So much that persons on the outside do not see. So much that eats away at him every single day of his painful life.

I thought of him as naïve, and unready. Now, I see every glint in his eye, every twitch of his mouth before he dives into another joke. There is so much more to Tony.

How can I tell you what he is really like? How can I describe that deeply buried wisdom that I am so honored to say he shares with me? How can I explain that way he looks at me, that look that says _I see you, I know you_?

So often I am ready to spring into action, beat someone up or shoot someone or what have you, and with one look Tony tells me, _Not yet. _I cannot count the times Tony has saved us from getting too serious, or making the wrong move. Tony has a talent that few can claim; he knows when it matters.

There are no words. There is nothing to describe this thing, this man Tony is. He is the unknown, less so than before, but still the unknown to me. He is like the animal mysteriously injured without a vet for miles, but who still keeps plodding along. I have never seen a man I cannot help. I have never met a man that leaves me feeling so helpless. I have never seen someone who can bury things so deep.

This night, this horrible moment at NCIS, is the time I chose to get the answers. He was angry; his armor was cracked. This may have been my last chance.

So I cornered him in the hall, the path leading to interrogation. I blocked his path. He tried to move around me and I moved with him. He let out a puff of air.

"Move," He said tiredly. I did not move. I stared at him and forced the memory of what happened last time I tried to do this to stay away.

"Ziva. Don't," He's making that face that I rarely see, that face when he's truly angry, when his mouth hardens into an unmovable line.

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you going to push me?" I asked calmly.

He clenched his jaw. "No. Get out of my way,"

I didn't. I stalled by staring, trying to think of where to start.

"Ziva, if you're trying to take this moment to ask me something deep and powerful, I don't have the time." He growled. I was not scared of him.

But I _was_ scared that I was wasting his time. I didn't remember exactly what I wanted to say. All the words I chose so carefully were falling apart in my mind until I remembered…

There are no words.

So I realized I had to do what we've done for each other ten thousand times since I met him… I had to save him from himself.

And then I took his hands in mine.

I could tell by his eyes he was about to lose it, so I took a mental deep breath and moved forward. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my chin on his chest so I was looking up into his eyes. I had to make him forget what he was about to do. I had to make him remember that it wasn't the end of the world, yet. I had to remind him that there were more important things to take care of.

It was so wrong. I knew from the beginning if anything were to happen, he should be the one to make the first move. Tony is a delicate person, believe it or not. I didn't want to move too quickly.

So I re-wrote my plan in my head and I slid my hands up to his neck and let them sit there gently.

"Tony," I said softly. "You belong with us," And then I kissed him, right on the lips, and it was that feeling I'd felt once before, in a hotel room... It was right and wrong and exciting and painful all at once. I remember having a fleeting thought that I should ask Tony what a word for this would be.

Then I pulled away and I brushed past him in the same direction I'd been going and pretended like it'd never happened, like we always do.


	4. Nothing in the World

There is nothing in the world that would've stopped me from doing it except Gibbs. God, that man just knows what's up. Every single time, he has an answer. I've got no clue how I'm supposed to take over this team if he ever leaves… or if something were to happen to him.

Friday night I was with the team at a bar. I can't remember the name of it but it had something to do with shots… Shots o' something… Anyway. It doesn't even matter. When something like this happens, it's like the world kind of melts away and leaves you to repeat the most painful parts in your mind, over and over and over… even while you sleep.

In any case, I was at the bar with Ziva and the rest. It was probably about ten. I remember her face exactly. It's burned into my mind. She had her arms resting on the table and her hair fell just right on either side of her face. She was swirling her scotch with one of those little red sticks. I had non-alcoholic beer, of course. I remember being worried I might just swipe the thing out of her hand and down it myself.

When I told her that she laughed and said "I doubt you're that fast, Tony,". She's just like Gibbs. She always has the right words. Ziva David is not a secret. Ziva David is emotional whenever she wants to be.

As Gibbs told me, I'm not a guy who loses control at the drop of a hat. That's one thing I'm good at, at least. Knowing when it matters. Keeping my temper.

'Course, there's always the exception. This team isn't just business for me. Gibbs took me in because he wanted to prove to me that I could be more than what I was. He was right. This team is my family. And that's when I snap. If anyone ever threatened my family, they're as good as dead.

That brings me back to Ziva. I can fool anyone. I can build a wall so high or bury something so deep you'd die of exhaustion if you tried to get to my secret. But oh, Ziva, she sees right through me. What will I do without her?

This is the part where I reveal what it is that I'm beating around the bush about. I think I just pulled a Ziva, I can't be sure… anyway. Ziva is leaving. Forever.

It was so painful, the way she looked at me that night. Her smile suddenly disappeared and she looked at me with those eyes we give each other that say, "I'm going to tell you something and you have to understand because you're my partner, and you're pretty much all I've got," So I braced myself, because I know her.

It started out like this. "Tony… there is something I must tell you and I hope you aren't offended,"

And it ended like this. "Timothy, I suggest you give them some time. You never can tell what a man with betrayal in his heart might do,"

She told me she was leaving. Leaving forever. You want to know why she isn't coming back? Because of me. Because apparently, she's not herself around me. Apparently, she's not the person she wants to be. That last one stung the most, because that's exactly the opposite of how she makes me feel; like I can better myself, like I can be the better man. Like I am who I want to be, or at least I'm on my way to him.

So after she said that I nodded and pretended I understood. It was funny how she was surprised when I didn't want to stay longer.

She slept with me that night. Cute, huh? I hate her for it. Did she think it would make up for what she'd done to me?

Oh yea, and that "it" that Gibbs stopped me from doing? Downing Ziva's scotch after she left.

**A/N: HEY LOOK! It's my first author's note! :D. I hope you liked this chapter. I did. A lot. Hee hee. I'm actually considering turning this one into a full story, but I already have another one started… that would be wrong of me… **

**Please, tell me what you thought!**


End file.
